percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Elemental Stones: Chapter 1
Josh's P.O.V I thought about it. The quest is going to be split into 3 groups of 3, and we need some form of communication, so we decided to bring each of us 10 golden drachmas. I figure that would be more than enough to keep communications open, and I told my friends to each bring a bowl filled with water with a lid. That's one of the most useful ways to get Iris Messages open for a long time. I went back in my cabin, and lied down on the bed. I cleaned up my bed first, and it took me a couple of minutes. As I cleaned my cabin, I am thinking about the upcoming quest, and started packing. Fortunately for me, I can always get a couple of burgers outside camp. All I have to do is just pay the stoll brothers a couple of golden drachmas, and in a flash, they will return with about 6-7 big mac burgers. I did that earlier, and someone knocked on my cabin. I opened the door, and they showed me 6 big mac burgers from McDonalds. I took them, and gave them a few extra golden drachmas for making the delivery quick, and the Stoll brothers say a quick thank you and ran off. I began stuffing the big mac burgers into a small food container, and put them in my backpack. I also packed some drinking bottles and cups. I also brought with me some spare clothes to change. I heard another knock, and I turned to silver form and opened the door. It was Liliana. "Hello, Josh." Liliana said, then she gasped. "Josh, how did you do that?" "You mean turning my hair and eyes into silver?" I asked. Liliana nodded. "It's one of the things that I can do, but I don't do it often." I said, turning back to golden form. "Anyways, what are you here for?" I asked. "I just wanted to ask about the quest." Liliana said. "Perhaps we should get something that can help us." "I agree, but I don't know what it is." I told her. "This is one of the quests that are sudden, and I had little to no clue what is going on, so I'm not really prepared." "Maybe Chiron knows something." Lily told me, her black hair is flowing smoothly from her head to her shoulder. "We need to speak to Chiron. Maybe he can tell us something that we don't know." "Good idea." Then, Lily piggybacked me and we both go to the big house, where Chiron is. Lily put me down, and we both knocked on the door. At first, there's no one answering, and we knocked again. The second time, Chiron opened the door. "How can I help you?" Chiron asked. "We have a question to ask you." Lily told Chiron. "It's about the elemental stones, is it?" Chiron asked. "Well, to tell you the truth, I've got no information to tell you." "Well, what we need now is clues that will lead us to the three elemental stones." Chiron mused for awhile, and then looked at us. "Well, you are your own leads. That's the only thing that I can tell you for now." Me and Lily looked at each other, then looked at Chiron. "Thanks for you help." Then we left the big house. As soon as we're outside, Lily turned towards me. "We are our own leads.... I wonder what it means..." I said "Well, as far as we know, I think Chiron is talking about us being able to know the precise locations of the stones." Lily answered. "Wait, are you saying that we are the maps?" I asked. "Yes. You got the map to the fragments of the light stone, and I got the map to the fragments of the moonstone, and Jack got the map to the fragments of the nature stone. Basically, the map is inside your head." I fell silent for awhile, and tried to focus. Sure enough, images of places of the stones emerged in my head, and I figure that Liliana is doing the same. "I can see it." I told her. "Yeah, me too." Lily replied. "I could see that mine is somewhere in Paris, in Eiffel tower." I concentrated on mine, and images from the Miami beach come to view. There's a piece of this golden piece of stone gleaming bright under the sun, and people are having fun in the beach of Miami. "I could see mine in the beach of Miami." I told her. "Well, I guess it's time to go on archery. You wanna come?" I offered her. "Sure!" Lily said as we both headed off to the archery range. It took a long walk from the big house to the archery range. We have to go through the dining pavilion and the swordfighting arena. I saw JT and Jack in the swordfighting arena. It's weird because they have the same powers of nature. I continued to walk further into the woods where the archery range it. I saw a bunch of Apollo kids grab an arrow and they shoot the arrow at the target dummies and they hit the center of the red dot in the middle. Apollo kids are talented archers, and they can shoot targets from far away accurately, assuming that the target doesn't move. I grabbed a nearby bow next to the table and aimed at the target in the middle. I let go of the arrow, and it hit the outside rim of the target. Liliana clapped me in the back, and I stumbled a few steps forward. "Good try, Joshy." Liliana then grabbed a nearby bow and pulled an arrow and aim it at the targets, and when she released it, it sailed through the air and the arrow seemed to form a corkscrew in the air before hitting the farthest target right in the center red dot. I stared at her with wide eyes. She just hit the farthest target bullseye! I could do that, but it would took me 200 tries to get that one. "It's amazing!" I told her. "How did you do that?" I asked. "It just comes naturally for me." Lily said, as she drew another arrow and notched it at the farthest target. This reminds me that Lily had some kind of small rivalry with the Apollo kids, since the apollo kids thought that they were better fighters. I fired 4 incendiary plasma arrows and 2 of them lodged into the dummies head in the middle target and they make a small explosion that blew their head off. I hope that it's okay since the straw dummies are getting replaced every week. I slung my bow behind my back again, and paced back and forth. I looked at the swordfighting arena, and saw Jack and Hannah are having a swordfighting contest. Lily and I decided to do some martial arts. "Yeah, but not on the archery range!" I told her. "Yes I know Joshy. That's why we're going to the swordfighting arena. There are lots of arenas." I scanned for the ones that are vacant, and found the ones that had no weapons in there. I and Lily took off our armors and changed clothes that allow us more free movement. "Ready?" Lily asked, going to her fighting stance. I went to my fighting stance too. "Ready." I made my first move. I punched her in the chest, she dodge it and counterpunched me in the stomach. I doubled over but quickly recovers and was a little too late to dodge her kick to my chin. I barely missed it and returned with a spinning kick, which Lily dodges and punched me hard in the chest. I stagger a good few feet before Lily stepped forward and push me down. I tried to get up, but Lily held me down with her hand. "First lesson in martial arts, you must know how to counterattack your enemies once they have made a move." Lily said, and she got up and helped me up. "You're... very strong." I commented. I just realized how irrelevant this is, but Lily just shrugged. "Thanks. And you're fast too." Lily said. "So, another round of martial arts sparring?" "I'll pass." I told her, and went to the arena with the straw dummies. It has been a while, and I noticed that I've been losing weight. In fact, I lost so much weight that I look very skinny, but not too much weight loss to cause low blood pressure or fatigue. In fact, I was in the shape to hit some straw dummies with Lily. "You shouldn't refrain from eating, Joshy..." Lily once told me. "You will need every bit of strength for battles or wars." As soon as we got there, I grabbed a wooden staff from the arena and focused on one straw dummy. I hit the straw dummy as hard as I can on the side of the body and it was it with such force that the dummy almost left the ground, but it held its stance. Lily clapped my back again, and I stumbled forward and almost fell, but Lily caught me. "Good job, you just need a little more power." Lily draws her staff from her moon lantern and hit the dummy so hard that it flew off from the chains. Lily twirls her staff around her hands before turning it back to moon necklace. I grabbed the wooden staff, the lightest one and started hitting the dummies as if practicing. This staff fits perfectly in my hand, since it is lightweight and small. "So, what's next?" I asked her. "Capture the flag?" The conch horn just blew, indicating next activity. "Yeah, you're right. It is now time for Capture the Flag." So, we went to the forest to play Capture the Flag. I brought my bow with me, and my dagger. I loaded a couple of plasma arrows into my quiver and went to the forest. Me and Lily went to the forest together, but when I got to the forest, I was kinda surprised that we're not playing Capture the Flag. Instead, we're playing this game where there are 30 giant scorpions with a bag attached to it. Fortunately, I have played this game before, and it's very fun. It's where you get the red balls and stuff them in your bag and whoever collects the most red balls is declared the winner. "Now, it is to my apologies that we are not able to play Capture the Flag, due to the playing field is infested with deadly monsters, thanks to some demigods that don't want to play Capture the Flag. However, we're going to have another activity instead. We're going to play 'slay the monsters'!" The campers cheered, and Chiron handed them a scroll that contained the list of rules and the team for the day. We looked at the team. Percy will be with Annabeth, Ayla with Jack, Hannah with JT, Katie with Connor and me with Lily. "Cool." I glanced at Lily, who chuckled. "Now, you're going to be sent deep into the forest. Good luck, campers! And stay alive." Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Elemental Stones Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapter Page